


a fan of the xyz

by handschuhmaus



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: AU in that why NOT let everyone see the ruins of your enemies?, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, contains: my first SW OC, dragging Sidious kicking and screaming towards...redemption?, give Sith daughters 2k14, just. heavily. AU, rather a self indulgence on my part, unauthorized not-clone, what do you mean you don't want to work on weapons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 01:02:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14344692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/handschuhmaus/pseuds/handschuhmaus
Summary: The title is inspired by the organization Les Amis d'ABC/Abaisse (...I think that's the French, anyway)--The Friends of the ABC (or Abaisse which is probably something along the lines of downtrodden). Also that one of their number is a fanmaker. This one doesn't have a pun though...(...there is some slightly weird stuff in here surrounding reproduction if that may be a problem for you. Unauthorized use of genetic material, surrogacy for social purposes, and some reproductive fitness testing (intended for a future arranged marriages scheme 5-10 years on, but I'll go ahead and tell you that won't actually happen.))





	a fan of the xyz

**Author's Note:**

> The title is inspired by the organization Les Amis d'ABC/Abaisse (...I think that's the French, anyway)--The Friends of the ABC (or Abaisse which is probably something along the lines of downtrodden). Also that one of their number is a fanmaker. This one doesn't have a pun though...
> 
> (...there is some slightly weird stuff in here surrounding reproduction if that may be a problem for you. Unauthorized use of genetic material, surrogacy for social purposes, and some reproductive fitness testing (intended for a future arranged marriages scheme 5-10 years on, but I'll go ahead and tell you that won't actually happen.))

Imperial Agricultural Lab 49J:

"But I really did see it!" A girl of about 13, with auburn hair, was protesting the judgement of a scientist in a lab coat and gesturing wildly, but careful to stay away from the delicate samples on the bio workbench.

Dr. Gessler's (the scientist in the lab coat, who wore a name badge) reply was preempted by a plaintive "My vision is impaired! I cannot measure accurately!" TH-B14 was a lab assistant droid, and was expressing its default error message, even though the problem was more likely the fact that it was carrying a pole used to support legume vines instead of a measuring device.

"That's not a meter stick, T.H." the girl said.

Gessler sighed. "Tanger, there are no such things as ghosts. You're probably succumbing to suggestion about the old temple."

"But he talked to me!"

Gessler's eyebrows rose. "You really mean he talked to you?"

A beat too late it occurred to the young teen what he might be thinking. "I most certainly wasn't hallucinating!" she protested vehemently.

"Hmph, well, this is a lab for scientists, not fairy stories." Gessler turned to a monitor just before the apparatus beeped loudly, indicating that his procedure was finished.

Imperial Hospital, Medical Consulting Room 8956A:

"I'm not certain why we were obliged to meet here, Dr. Sicali," the Emperor said, in lieu of a greeting.

The doctor sighed. "There has been an ...awkward mistake, your imperial majesty."

Palpatine grimaced, underneath the hood. "But in last month's report, all of the on-going clone projects were proceeding on schedule, and even the experiments Moore is orchestrating were proving fruitful. What sort of mistake could there be?"

Sicali pressed the intercom button, and Sidious only just restrained himself from staying her hand with the Force.

Into the room walked a woman in canvas overalls and a gray lab coat.

"This is a private meeting," the Emperor informed her, in his most forbidding tones.

"Sir--Your Majesty, we are still endeavoring to correct the seed crisis in the far Mid-Rim." Sicali pled, with no clear connection to the new arrival.

"Your Majesty," the nameless woman finally acknowledged him, with a note of discontent.

"Dr. Xane is a linchpin in the most promising project," Secali added.

"I fail to see why this is relevant, Xamorra," was his comment.

"Ah, the doctor's daughter--" Xamorra Secali began.

"What of her?" Xane asked, in icy tones.

"We proceeded with a genetic test in hopes that, well, um--"

"Oh, I am well aware of the edict. Furthermore, your results were forwarded to me, as well, and, as I fully expected, they did not indicate her preferred status. Grade C, they said." Xane glared at the other doctor, and Palpatine wondered if she was also in medicine.

"But there's--" Secali began.

He interrupted, "You haven't explained to me in what sense this is relevant, Secali."

"The girl--uh, there was a confusion. She's your daughter." Secali answered hesitantly.

Xane stared at both of them, but the Emperor looked only at the physician who was monitoring his cloning projects. 

"Do you seriously mean to tell me," Xane said after a pause, "that I was given _the Emperor's_ child?"

"Impossible. I authorized no such thing," he snapped.

"Well, I'm afraid that's not how the documents were drafted. Gessler only followed the ahem, seminal Kaminoan text on the topic."

"Who is Gessler?" he asked, at the same time as Xane protested "And what do you mean to do about it?"

After a moment, it was Xane rather than Secali who answered his question. "Gessler is my immediate colleague, a biologist. We work well together, and he thought to permit me the sanctuary of his own lab as a surrogate before I could be hired." 

"'As a surrogate'," he repeated. "I take it, then, that the--daughter is no longer in your possession. What sort of experiment is she?"

Xane's brow rose. "Friedan--that is, Gessler--was told that the father had changed his mind about wishing to adopt, when I was eight months in. Genetically, it seems she is nearly normal aside from an unusual source of the other half of her."

"Oh, I'm an unusual source, am I?" he said snidely, trying to decide what he ought to do about this. His own daughter, apparently. Probably wouldn't amount to anything, and had been had without his sanction.

"No," she said firmly, "I didn't mean that, only that your--since it apparently was you--contribution to her life was not imparted in anything much like the conventional way. Dr. Secali intuited that the edict, from Governor Tarkin, regarding wards of the palace and future 'mothers of good politicians', likely applied to her, but for various reasons I expected the low score."

"You have a lot in your head, do you? What sort of a physician are you?"

"I'm not. I'm something more like a physicist, but as I am relatively pacifist, I currently do chemical physics in an agricultural context, on plants and soil mostly."

He grimaced and abruptly decided to depart. The news, and its implications, were not sitting well with him. And 'a pacifist'! "Secali, keep close monitoring on her. And now her daughter. Do not let any of the committees on the palace wards have access to either of them, for the time being. Until I decide appropriate consequences."

Secali swallowed hard; Xane only stared at the wall right beside him. The physician and cloning project director protested, hoarsly, "But, your highness, it was not her fault--"

"Do you want the blame to fall fully on _your_ shoulders?" he threatened, and made his exit.

Perhaps he would consider letting the girl live. For all that it better reflected his true nature than the persona he'd worn outwardly from birth, incessant ruthlessness could be tiresome. He'd cultivated a fairly benevolent (though unyielding) image as the Senator and Chancellor, and that sort of behavior made people (fickle and usually useless as they were) consider acting kindly towards you. It would be a refreshing change from the routine of sycophants and rebels and self-serving social climbers he usually saw.

But the prospect of a Palpatine family had no positive associations. Blood, the proverbial lie went, was thicker than water--in any case, it was easier to spill, the heart readily relinquishing it--yet it did not make people useful or helpful or even simply interested in your life.

**Author's Note:**

> Should be continued... at some point. who knows when (you know, along with my dozens of other WIPs? X'D )


End file.
